dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Orb
The Elemental Orbs are the pure manifestation of their respective elements on Lore. The orbs were originally entrusted to the Guardians to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. This was proved ineffective when most of the Guardian Towers were felled one by one until there was only one remaining, the Falconreach Guardian Tower that guards the Bacon Orb. History Elemental Attack The attacks that happened 1,000 years ago threw the elemental realms out of balance. The corrupting darkness that threatened to take over the land had no regard for the other realms, or even its own, and all of Lore threatened to be torn apart. It was this threat that caused the Elemental Avatars to first reveal themselves to the humans. To bring balance back... to give humans, and dragons, a fighting chance against the corruption, each Avatar coalesced a pure orb of their element, which was given to a human commander to protect. Valorus , the Guardian commander in charge of the Earth Orb, accidentally "broke" it into 2 halves , the Nature Orb and the Earth Orb. While the Stone Orb was retrieved, the Nature Orb was never founded. Missing It was unknown when and how did it happen but one by one, the Guardian Towers felled and the orbs went missing. The Wind Orb appeared in the Temple of Kordana, the Light Orb was taken by Sek-Duat the original Guardian commander of the Sandsea Guardian Tower, the Darkness Orb 'merged' with Vayle, the Ice Orb falls into the hand of Aisha, the Energy Orb was stuck in the area that was later occupied by Popsprocket, the Fire Orb eventually found it's way to Akriloth, the Water Orb was somewhere in the bottom of the ocean and the Nature Orb was lost. Gathering Both The Hero and Sepulchure soon learned about the orbs and raced each other to them with the former wanting to protect them while the latter want to use their power. Towns after towns, wars after wars and eventually the chase ended with the result being the Hero claim 5 of the orbs (Wind, Light, Darkness, Ice, Lightning) while Sepulchure get his hand on the remaining orbs (Fire, Earth, Water). However, the Hero feels that they can't keep the rest safe while they was looking for the missing one so the orbs was left behind to guarded by the towns where the Hero founded the orbs in the first place, with the exception of the Darkness Orb, which was placed in Falconreach's bank as a sort of investment. Final 13th In order to claim all of the orbs, Sepulchure had his spies stirring monster to attacked the major towns of Lore that is guarding the orbs keeping their forces occupied while the spies will stole the orbs amidst the chaos. However, Sepulchure's spy in Falconreach, Sabrina, was exposed and was "sent back to the Darkness Realm the most painful way possible" by the Doomknight. And so Sepulchure directed The Flying Fortress toward Falconreach in order to claim the Darkness Orb and seeing the town responsible for the Shadowscythe's continuous defeats being raze to the ground. The Shadowscythe gain control of the orbs one by one and was transported to their new fortress in the Deadlands north of Willowshire while their forces besieging Falconreach were being slaughter by the defender. With the towns secured, the heroes set out to confront Sepulchure at his fortress. They were too late however, as the Doomknight merged all 8 orb into the Ultimate Orb. While he was gloating to the hero, Sepulchure failed to noticed that Drakath has picked up his Doom Blade and stab him. Drakath explain that he has grown tired of bowing and scraping so he will take the orb and claim his rightful throne. However, Drakath's human body was to fragile to hold the power of the orb so he "merged" with Fluffy and transformed into a Darkness Dracolich and began tearing the fortress apart. Both the Hero and Sepulchure tried to defeat the Darkness Dracolich but failed so they teamed up with the Hero riding on their dragon while Sepulchure battle on foot. In the end, Drakath was defeated when the Doomknight stabbed in his chest. Suddenly, the Mysterious Stranger appeared and explained the nature of his species , the darkness spirit and proceed to bind itself with Drakath's body becoming the SMUDD (Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich) with the orb still inside it body. With the Ultimate Orb at it disposal, the SMUDD utilized the orb to it's full potential and become near invincible and godlike while continuously growing and covering Lore in Darkness. As a testament to it strength, the Darkness Dracolich flew up into space and swallowed the sun, dealing a heavy blow to the remaining humans managed to escape his influence. All is not lost however, as there was still one last orb in Falconreach's Guardian Tower, The Bacon Orb (which for some reason, looks like a bunch of bacon being wrapped into an orb shape) , Cysero came up with the idea of using the Time Booth to travel back in time to gather 7 versions of the orb to merge with the current one into the Ultimate Bacon Orb. The plan succeed and the Hero and their dragon, empowered by the Ultimate Bacon Orb, flew into space and confront the SMUDD in a gigantic battle that will decided the fate of Lore. Despite putting up a good fight, The Hero couldn't defeat SMUDD as it's regenerating after every blows. However , the turning point came when Fluffy reached out to them within SMUDD and told them to destroy the orb and let out the sun. In the end, the orb was destroyed and the sun disintegrate the SMUDD from within. Aftermath The orb is not destroyed completely however, as shards of the orbs were scattered all over Lore creating new weapons, locations and even creatures. The Elemental Avatars was enraged at by this act , something along the line of "How dare those insolence human destroyed the orb!" <- as stated on the forum by the staff. With the destruction of the orb and recent events, the elemental realms were thrown out of balance, Darkness and Fire was weaken badly while the elemental went into rampage across Lore and the elements terraformed the landscape. It is not known if the Avatar will ever create another set of orbs with the recent events, though it is highly unlikely. Powers and Abilities For all intents and purpose, the orbs are miniature version of the Avatars that were meant to be carry around and use against other elemental creatures just in case the elements is thrown out of balance. Normal people whom used the power of the orbs are able to manipulate or even conjure the orbs respective elements. If one utilized the orbs to their fullest potential, they could even empowered themself and creating an entire army of elemental minions, Some of the orbs have unique abilities close to their elements such as the Light Orb being capable of restoring life to undead or the Earth Orb that could located anything that was hidden beneath the soils of Lore. Ultimate Orb The Ultimate Orb is the fusion of 8 Elemental Orbs, while it's still retained the abilities of the original 8 orbs, this particular orb can increase the resistant of it's user against ALL elements to the point of being near godlike and the power of their attacks. It's abilities is so great that even Warlic and Sepulchure admit that they can't stop it's user alone. According to Cysero, the elements doesn't matter, you just need 8 random elemental orbs to make an Ultimate Orb Trivia Category:Magic Category:Lore Category:The Orb Saga